2010 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 ---- - A-27= 1. Abdala, F. & Ribeiro, A.M. (2010) - Distribution and diversity patterns of Triassic cynodonts (Therapsida, Cynodontia) in Gondwana. , 286(3-4): 202-217. ---- '2. Abello, M.A. & Candela, A. (2010) - Postcranial skeleton of the Miocene marsupial Palaeothentes. ''Paleontology, 30(5):1515-1527. ---- '3. (2010) - Taxonomic status of ''Apterodytes ictus Ameghino, 1901 (Aves, Sphenisciformes) from the Early Miocene of Patagonia, Argentina. Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 255(3):371-375. ---- '4. & & Tabuce, R. (2010) - ''A Middle–Late Eocene vertebrate fauna (marine fish and mammals) from southwestern Morocco; preliminary report: age and palaeobiogeographical implications. Geological Magazine, Cambridge University Press. ---- '5. Agnolin, Federico L. & Chiarelli, P. (2010) - The position of the claws in Noasauridae (Dinosauria, Abelisauroidea) and its implications for abelisauroid manus evolution. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 84(2):293-300. ---- '6. Agnolin, Federico L. & Chimento, N.R. & Guerrero, E. & Lucero, S.O. (2010) - Presencia del género ''Ctenomys (Rodentia, Ctenomyidae) en el Noroeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Revista del del Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales, 12(1):17-22. ---- '7. Agnolin, Federico L. (2010) - A new species of the genus Atlantoceratodus (Dipnoiformes, Ceratodontoidei) from the Uppermost Cretaceous of Patagonia and a brief overview of fossil dipnoans from the Cretaceous and Paleogene of South America. ''Brazilian Geographical Journal, 1(2):162-21 ---- '8. Aguilera, Orangel A. & Lundberg, J. (2010) - ''Venezuelan Caribbean and Orinocoan Neogene Fish. In: Sánchez-Villagra MR, Aguilera OA, Carlini AA (eds), Urumaco and Venezuelan Paleontology - The fossil record of the Northern Neotropics. Indiana University Press, pp.129-152. ---- '9. Aguilera, Orangel A. (2010) - ''Peces Fósiles del Caribe de Venezuela. Geobio. 258 pp. ---- '10. Albanesi, G.L. & Bergström, S.M. (2010) - ''Early-Middle Ordovician conodont paleobiogeography with special regard to the geographic origin of the Argentine Precordillera: A multivariate data analysis. 'In: Finney SC, Berry WBN (eds), The Ordovician Earth System. ''Geological Society of America Special Papers, 466:119-139. ---- '11. Albuquerque, B.C.V.N. (2010) - ''Preparação, re-descrição e posicionamento filogenético de Cearadactylus atrox Leonardi & Borgomanero, 1985 (Archosauria, Pterosauria). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade de Federal de Pernambuco ---- '12. Alcaraz, M.A. (2010) - ''Sistemática de los cérvidos (Mammalia, Artiodactyla) del Pleistoceno de las áreas extraandinas de Argentina. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 314 pp. ---- '13. Alcober, O.A. & Martínez, R.N. (2010) - A new herrerasaurid (Dinosauria, Saurischia) from the Upper Triassic Ischigualasto Formation of Northwestern Argentina. ''Zookeys, 63. ---- '14. Alonso, R.N. (2010) - ''Rocas y Fósiles del Cerro San Bernardo. Una historia de 500 millones de años. Crisol Ediciones. ---- '15. Alván, A. & Ortega, M. & Quispe, L. & Borja, S. & Martínez, J.N. (2010) - Ambientes depositacionales del Plioceno y Pleistoceno en la quebrada la Cruz y alrededores, Tumbes. ''15° Congreso Peruano de Geología - Publicación Especial, Resúmenes extendidos, 9:420-423. ---- '16. Alvarado-Ortega, J. & Brito, P.M. (2010) - A new ichthyodectiform (Actinopterygii, Teleostei) from the Lower Cretaceous Marizal Formation, North-East Brazil. ''Palaeontology, 53(2):297-306. ---- '17. Alvarenga, H. & Höfling, E. (2010) - ''Aves. In: Carvalho IS (ed), Paleontologia: Métodos e conceitos. Interciência, pp.579-593. ---- '18. Alvarenga, Herculano Marcos Ferraz de & Jones, W. & Rinderknecht, A. (2010) - The youngest record of phorusrhacid birds (Aves, Phorusrhacidae) from the Late Pleistocene of Uruguay. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 256(2):229-234. ---- '19. Alves, Y.M. (2010) - Los vertebrados fósiles del paleozoico y mesozoico del Estado de Tocantins (Brasil): Preliminar síntesis. ''Caminhos de Geografia, 11(36):224-236. ---- '20. Amiot, R. & Wang, X. & Lécuyer, C. & Boudad, L. & Buffetaut, É. & Cavin, L. & Ding, Z. & Fluteau, F. & Kellner, A.W.A. & Tong, H. & Zhang, F. (2010) - Oxygen and carbon isotope compositions of Middle Cretaceous vertebrates from North Africa and Brazil: Ecological and environmental significance. '' , 297(2):439-451. ---- '21. Andrade, M.B. & Young, M.T. & Desojo, J.B. & Brusatte, S. (2010) - The evolution of extreme hypercarnivory in Metriorhynchidae (Mesoeucrocodylia, Thalattosuchia) based on evidence from microscopic denticle morphology. '' , 30(5):1451-1465. ---- '22. Andrade, M.B. (2010) - ''The evolution of Gondwanan Mesoeucrocodylia (Crurotarsi, Crocodylomorpha) from Jurassic to Cretaceous. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, University of Bristol ---- '23. Andreev, P. & Motchurova-Dekova, N. (2010) - Checklist of the fossil shark and bony fish teeth (Elasmobranchii and Actinopterygii) housed at the National Museum of Natural History, Sofia. ''Bulletin of the Natural History Museum, 3: 115-129. ---- '24. Anelli, L.E.(2010) - ''O Guia Completo dos Dinossauros do Brasil. Peirópolis. 222 pp. ---- '25. Apesteguía, S. & Ares, R.E. (2010) - ''Vida en Evolución. La Historia Natural vista desde Sudamérica. Vázquez Mazzini Editores. ---- '26. Apesteguía, S. & Gallina, P.A. & Haluza, A. (2010) - Not just a pretty face: Anatomical peculiarities in the postcranium of rebbachisaurids (Sauropoda, Diplodocoidea). ''Historical Biology, 22(1-3):165-174. ---- '27. Araújo Júnior, H.I. (2010) - ''Análise da abordagem do tema Paleontologia nos livros didáticos de Biologia. Unpublished graduate dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Norte ---- - B-33= '1. Barnosky, A.D. & Lindsey, E.L. (2010) - Timing of quaternary megafaunal extinction in South America in relation to human arrival and climate change. ''Quaternary International. 217(1-2):10-29. ---- '2. Barreda, V.D. & Palazzesi, L. (2010) - ''Vegetation during the Eocene-Miocene interval in Central Patagonia: A context of mammal evolution. In: Madden RH et al. (eds), The Paleontology of Gran Barranca: Evolution and environmental change through the middle Cenozoic of Patagonia. Cambridge University Press, pp.375-386. ---- '3. Becker, M.A. & Wellner, R.W. & Mallery, C.S. & Chamberlain, J.A. (2010) - Chondrichthyans from the Lower Ferron Sandstone Member of the Mancos Shale (upper Cretaceous: Middle Turonian) of Emery and Carbon Counties, Utah, USA. ''Journal of Paleontology, 84(2): 248-266 ---- '4. Belmonte, S.L.R. (2010) - ''Descrição histológica e análise mineralógica dos osteodermos de Caiman yacare (Crocodylia, Alligatoroidea), do Pantanal Matogrossense, Quaternário brasileiro. Unpublished monograph, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '5. Benedetto, J.L. (2010) - ''El continente de Gondwana a través del tiempo: Una introducción a la Geología Histórica. Academia Nacional de Ciencias. ---- '6. Bergqvist, L.P. & Abuhid, V.S. & Del Giudice, G.M.L. (2010) - ''Mamíferos. In: Carvalho IS (ed), Paleontologia: Métodos e conceitos. Interciência pp.595-623. ---- '7. Bergqvist, L.P. (2010) - Deciduous premolars of Paleocene litopterns of São José de Itaboraí Basin, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. ''Journal of Paleontology, 84(5):858-867. ---- '8. Bernard, Aurélien &Lécuyer, Christophe & Vincent, Peggy & Amiot, Romain & Bardet, Nathalie & Buffetaut, Eric & Cuny, Gilles & Fourel, François & Martineau, François & Mazin, Jean-Michel & Abel Prieur, Abel (2010) Regulation of body temperature by some Mesozoic marine reptiles. ''Science, 328:1379-1382. ---- '9. Bertini, R. (2010) - ''Répteis. In: Carvalho IS (ed), Paleontologia: Métodos e conceitos. Interciência, pp.543-577. ---- '10. Bianucci, G. (2010) - Ecco leviatano il feroce predatore. ''Darwin, 5:14-21. ---- '11. Bianucci, G. (2010) - Esplorazioni e nuove scoperte nel deserto del Perù: i cetacei fossili di Cerro Colorado e Cerro los Quesos. ''Quaderni del Museo di Storia Naturale di Livorno, 23:3-12. ---- '12. Bianucci. G. (2010) - Il Leviatano nel deserto del Perù. ''Athenet, 31:21-23. ---- '13. Bianucci, G. & Lambert, O. & Post, K. (2010) - High concentration of long-snouted beaked whales (genus Messapicetus) from the Miocene of Peru. ''Palaeontology, 53(5):1077-1098. ---- '14. Bianucci, G. & Sorce, B. & Storai, T. & Landini, W. (2010) - Killing in the Pliocene: shark attack on a dolphin from Italy. ''Palaeontology, 53(2): 457-470 ---- '15. Billet, G. (2010) - New observations on the skull of Pyrotherium (Pyrotheria, Mammalia) and new phylogenetic hypotheses on South American ungulates. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 17(1): 21-59. ---- '16. Billet, G. & Orliac, M. O. & Antoine, P.O. & Jaramillo, C. (2010) - New observations and reinterpretation on the enigmatic taxon Colombitherium (?Pyrotheria, Mammalia) from Colombia. ''Palaeontology, 53(2):319-325. ---- '17. Bittencourt, J.S. (2010) - ''Revisão filogenética dos dinossauriformes basais: Implicações para a origem dos dinossauro. Unpublished Ph.D. dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo ---- '18. Bogan, S. & Agnolin, F.L. (2010) - First marine ichthyofauna from the Upper Cretaceous (Jaguel Formation, Maastrichtian) from Río Negro Province, Argentina. ''Papéis Avulsos de Zoologia, 50(12):175-188. ---- '19. Bogan, S. & Agnolin, F.L. & Ramírez, J.L. (2010) - Ictiofauna y Herpetofauna del Pleistoceno superior Continental de la localidad de Salto, Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. ''Studia Geologica Salmanticensia, 46(2):83-97. ---- '20. Bonaparte, J.F. & Migale, L.A. (2010) - ''Protomamíferos y mamíferos mesozoicos de América del Sur. Museo de Ciencias Naturales Carlos Ameghino., pp.1-441. ---- '21. Bonaparte, J.F. & Schultz, C.L. & Soares, M. Bento (2010) - Pterosauria from the Late Triassic of Southern Brazil. Lecture Notes in Earth Sciences, In: Bandyopadhyay S (ed), New Aspects of Mesozoic Biodiversity. ''Lecture Notes in Earth Sciences, 132:63-71. ---- '22. Bonaparte, J.F. & Schultz, C.L. & Soares, M. Bento & Martinelli, A.G. (2010) - The Faxinal do Soturno local fauna, Late Triassic of Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. ''Revista Brasileira de Paleontologia, 13(3): 233-246. ---- '23. Bond, M. & Deschamps, C.M. (2010) - ''The Mustersan age at Gran Barranca: A review. In: Madden RH et al. (eds), The Paleontology of Gran Barranca: Evolution and environmental change through the middle Cenozoic of Patagonia. Cambridge University Press, pp.255-263. ---- '24. Bond, M. & Gelfo, J.N. (2010)- ''The South American native ungulates of the Urumaco Formation. In: Sánchez-Villagra MR, Aguilera OA, Carlini AA (eds), Urumaco and Venezuelan Paleontology - The fossil record of the Northern Neotropics. Indiana University Press, pp.256-270. ---- '25. Borja, S.D. & Alván, A.A. & Smith, K.T. & Martínez, J.N. (2010) -Los microvertebrados del Plio-Pleistoceno y su contexto paleoambiental, Celendín, Cajamarca. ''15° Congreso Peruano de Geología, Cusco, Resúmenes extendidos, pp.209-212. ---- '26. Bourdon, J. & Everhart, M. (2010) - Occurrence of the extinct Carpet shark, Orectoloboides, in the Dakota Formation (Late Cretaceous; Middle Cenomanian) of Kansas. ''Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 113(3-4): 237-242 ---- '27. Brandoni, D. (2010) - On the Systematics of Ortotherium Ameghino (Xenarthra, Tardigrada, Megalonychidae) from the ‘Conglomerado Osífero’ (Late Miocene) of Argentina. ''Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 30(3):975-980. ---- '28. Brandoni, D. & Ferrero, B.S. & Brunetto, E. (2010) - ''Mylodon darwini Owen (Xenarthra, Mylodontinae) from the Late Pleistocene of Mesopotamia, Argentina, with remarks on individual variability, paleobiology, paleobiogeography, and paleoenvironment. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 30(5):1547-1558. ---- '29. Brito, P.M. & Meunier, F.J. & Clément, G. & Geffard-Kuryama, D. (2010) - The histological structure of the calcified lung of the fossil coelacanth ''Axelrodichthys araripensis (Actinistia, Mawsoniidae). Palaeontology 53(6):1281-1290. ---- '30. Brizuela, S. (2010) - ''Los lagartos continentales fósiles de la Argentina (excepto Iguania). Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 408 pp. ---- '31. Brusatte, S.L. & Nesbitt, S.J. & Irmis, R.B. & Butler, R.J. & Benton, M.J. & Norell, M.A. (2010) - The origin and early radiation of dinosaurs. ''Earth-Science Reviews, 101(1-2):68-100. ---- '32. Buchmann, F.S. & Lopes, R.P. & Caron, F. (2010) - ''Paleotoca do Município de Cristal, RS - Registro da atividade fossorial de mamíferos gigantes extintos no Sul do Brasil. In: Winge M et al. (eds), Sítios Geológicos e Paleontológicos do Brasil (SIGEP), E.T. Queiroz. 48:201-210. ---- '33. Bullard, T.S. & Caldwell, M.W. (2010) - Redescription and rediagnosis of the tylosaurine mosasaur ''Hainosaurus pembinensis Nicholls, 1988, as Tylosaurus pembinensis (Nicholls). Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 30(2):416-426. ---- - C-0= '1. - D-0= '''1. - E-3= '''1. Everhart, M. J. (2010) - ''Bonnerichthys gladius – The largest bony fish and first known planktivore from the Late Cretaceous. Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 113(1-2):123-124 (abstract). ---- '2. Everhart, M.J. & Maltese, A. (2010) - First report of a heteromorph ammonite, cf. Glyptoxoceras, from the Smoky Hill Chalk (Santonian) of western Kansas, and a brief review of Niobraracephalopods. ''Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 113:(1-2):64-70. ---- '3. Everhart, M.J. & Hageman, S.A. & Hoffman, B.L. (2010) - Another Sternberg “fish-within-a-fish” discovery: First report of Ichthyodectes ctenodon (Teleostei; Ichthyodectiformes) with stomach contents. ''Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 113(3-4):197-205. ---- - F=-2 '1. Fernicola, J.C. (2010) - A baseline paleoecological study for the Santa Cruz formation (late – Early Miocene) at the Atlantic coast of Patagonia, Argentina. '' , 292(3-4):507-519. ---- '2. Friedman, M. & Shimada, K. & Martin, L. & Everhart, M.J. & Liston, J. & Maltese, A. & Triebold, M. (2010) - 100-million-year dynasty of giant planktivorous bony fishes in the Mesozoic seas. ''Science, 327:990-993. ---- - G-1= '1. Ginter, M. & Hampe, O. & Duffin, C.J. (2010) - ''Handbook of Paleoichthyology, Vol. 3D: Chondrichthyes Paleozoic Elasmobranchii: Teeth Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, pp. 168, 154 fig., 4 Tab. ISBN: 978−3−89937−116−1. ---- - H-7= '1. Hamm, S.A. (2010) - The Late Cretaceous shark Ptychodus marginalis in the Western Interior Seaway,USA. ''Journal of Paleontology 84(3):538-554 ---- '2. Hamm, S.A. (2010) - The Late Cretaceous shark, ''Ptychodus rugosus, (Ptychodontidae) in the Western Interior Sea. Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 113(1-2):44-55. ---- '3. Henderson, D.M. (2010) - Pterosaur body mass estimates from three-dimensional mathematical slicing. ''Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 30(3):768-785. ---- '4. Herman, J. & Van Den Eeckhaut, G. (2010) - Inventaire systématique des Invertebrata, Vertebrata, Plantae et Fungi des Sables de Bruxelles. ''Geominpal Belgica Découvertes géologiques, minéralogiques et paléontologiques en Belgique, 1 (2): 35–65 ---- '5. Hieronymus, T.L. & Witmer, L.M. (2010) - Homology and evolution of avian compound rhamphothecae. ''Auk, 127(3):590-604. ---- '6. Hovestadt, D.C. & Hovestadt-Euler, M. (2010) - A partial skeleton of ''Carcharias gustrowensis (Winkler, 1875) (Chondrichthyes, Odontaspididae) including embryos, a chimaeriod dorsal fin spine and a myliobatoid tail spine from the Oligocene of Germany. Cainozoic Research, 7(1-2): 83-97 ---- '7. Hovestadt, D.C. & Hovestadt-Euler, M. & Micklich, N. (2010) - A review of the chondrichthyan fauna of Grube Unterfeld (Frauenweiler) clay pit. ''Kaupia, Darmstädter Beiträge zur Naturgeschichte, 17: 57-71 ---- - I= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-3= '''1. Kear, B.P. & Rich, T.H. & Ali, M.A. & Al-Mufarrih, Y.A. & Matiri, A.H. & Al-Masary, A.M. & Halawani, M. (2010) - First Triassic lungfish from the Arabian Peninsula. ''Journal of Paleontology, Vol. 84(1): 137-140 ---- '2. Ketchum, H. & Smith, A.S. (2010) -The anatomy and taxonomy of ''Macroplata tenuiceps (Sauropterygia, Plesiosauria) from the Hettangian (Lower Jurassic) of Warwickshire, United Kingdom. Journal of Vertebrate Palaeontology, 30(4):1069-1081. ---- '3. Konishi, T. & Caldwell, M.J. & Bell, Gorden L. (2010) - Redescription of the holotype of ''Platecarpus tympaniticus Cope 1869 (Mosasauridae: Plioplatecarpinae), and its implications for the alpha taxonomy of the genus. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 30(5):1410-1421. ---- - L-0= '1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-2= '''1. O'Gormon, J.P. & Varela, A.N. (2010) - The oldest lower Upper Cretaceous plesiosaurs (Reptilia, Sauropterygia) from southern Patagonia, Argentina. ''Aeghiniana, 47(4):447-459 ---- '2. Orangel A. Aguilera & Lundberg J. (2010) - ''Venezuelan Caribbean and Orinocoan Neogene Fish. In: Sánchez-Villagra MR, Aguilera OA, Carlini AA (eds), Urumaco and Venezuelan Paleontology - The fossil record of the Northern Neotropics. Indiana University Press, pp.129-152. ---- - P-1= '1. Pimiento, Catalina & Ehret, Dana J. & MacFadden, Bruce J. & Hubbell, Gorodn G. (2010) - Ancient nursery area for the extinct giant shark ''Megalodon from the Miocene of Panama. PLoS ONE, 5(5): e10552, 9 pp. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-7= '''1. Wang, Xin & Wang, Shijun (2010) - ''Xingxueanthus: An Enigmatic Jurassic Seed Plant and Its Implications for the Origin of Angiospermy. Acta Geologica Sinica-English Edition, 84 (1): 47–55 https://doi.org/10.1111/j.1755-6724.2010.00169.x ---- 2. Wheeler, B.C. (2010) - Community ecology of the Middle Miocene primates of La Venta, Colombia: The relationship between ecological diversity, divergence time, and phylogenetic richness. Primates, 51(2):131-138. ---- '3. Whitenack, L.B. & Motta, P.J. (2010) - Performance of shark teeth during puncture and draw: implications for the mechanics of cutting. ''Biological Journal of the Linnean Society, 100: 271-286 ---- '4. Wilson, M.V.H. & Williams, R.R.G. (2010) - ''Salmoniform fishes: key fossils, supertree, and possible morphological synapomorphies. pp. 379-409. In: Nelson, J. S.; Schultze, H.-P.; Wilson, M. V. H. (eds.). Origin and Phylogenetic Interrelationships of Teleosts. München, Germany. Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, München, Germany. 471 pp. ---- '5. Witton, M.P. (2010) - ''Pteranodon and beyond: the history of giant pterosaurs from 1870 onwards. pp. 313-323 In: Moody, R.T.J., Buffetaut, E., Naish, D. and Martill, D.M. (eds.), Dinosaurs and Other Extinct Saurians: A Historical Perspective. Geological Society, London , Special Publications, 343. ---- '6. Witton, M.P. & Habib, M.B. (2010) - On the size and flight diversity of giant pterosaurs, the use of birds as pterosaur analogues and comments on pterosaur flightlessness. ''PLoS One, 5(11):1-18. ---- '7. Woodburne, M.O. (2010) - The Great American Biotic Interchange: Dispersals, tectonics, climate, sea level and holding pens. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution. 17(4):245-264. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-3= '''1. Zaborowski, S. (2010) - ''Los Mundos Desaparecidos. Maxtor. 192 pp. ---- '2. Zheng, Shaolin & Wang, Xin (2010) - An Undercover Angiosperm from the Jurassic of China. ''Acta Geologica Sinica-English Edition, 84 (4): 895–902 https://doi.org/10.1111/j.1755-6724.2010.00252.x ---- |'3. Zhou, Chang-Fu (2010) - A new eucryptodiran turtle from the Early Cretaceous Jiufotang Formation of western Liaoning, China. ''Zootaxa, 2676: 45–56''' ---- - }} }} Copyright © , Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List